disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk
The Incredible Hulk (real name Dr. Bruce Banner) is a superhero who is featured in Marvel's 2012 live-action crossover film the Avengers, their 2013 film Iron Man 3 (in his post-credit cameo), and their upcoming 2015 film Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is both portrayed by Mark Ruffalo and voiced by Lou Ferrigno in the films. In Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Hulk is a human being who was a scientist that was exposed to gamma radiation that allowed him to turn into a big green monster. He is one of the founders of the Avengers and serves as the powerhouse of the team. He is also is a genius scientist on gamma radiation. His alter-ego Hulk is a result from a gamma radition accident. Background Physical Description The Bruce Banner persona has a rather weak build, while being chased by various people and little time taking care of himself. He has a scruffy beard, dark messy hair, and brown eyes. When Bruce gets excited or angry, he grows into a large green creature with large muscles. He also rips out of his clothing with only his ripped pants remaining (usually purple pants, sometimes brown). His eyes turn bright green, his hair turn olive drab, and his scruffy beard disappears. Personality Bruce is a genius as an expert in gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down,but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone (it could be theorized that Bruce's heart rate is something he cannot always control, thus he can sometimes bring out the Hulk not by his will). Bruce cares for people especially ones that have been radiated with gamma rays, even trying to help Absorbing Man. Bruce distrusts S.H.I.E.L.D., as he thinks that they will use the gamma radiated mutants as weapons for themselves. Bruce Banner is a really good and a very nice doctor who likes meeting new people, such as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. He is a brilliant scientist who Tony Stark likes and he makes great work which makes him a great scientist as well. Given that Bruce Banner also sometimes can feel a little upset or angry and depending on what he's feeling. When he transforms into The Hulk then that means he's angry and he's not happy at all. But Bruce Banner is a very nice guy and always helps out even when it's very difficult for him to fit in with other people. He is known to also be very smart and intelligent and he knows what he's doing when he's performing experiments in his lab or workplace. As the Hulk, he is very aggressive especially when he changed into the Hulk when he was angry, after changing into the Hulk he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path, however, he has a soft spot for animals. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of help them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. Hulk can talk with Bruce as his dormant persona and decided to join the Avengers to help innocent people and show them that he can be good in exchange for staying as the Hulk. Hulk is very egotistical when it comes to his fighting prowess calling himself the strongest there is and laughing at Hawkeye when he said he could take him down. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. In some appearances, Hulk shows a trait to call people by nicknames that he comes up with, like calling Thor "Goldie Locks", Thing "Rock Man", Spider-Man "Bug-Man", Wolverine "Little Man" and Hawkeye"Cupid". Powers and Abilities Transformation: Due to the Gamma Radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce Banner is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans. Bruce can activate by force of will. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce Banner and the other the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. As Hulk Superhuman Strength: As the Hulk, he has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. *'Superhuman Leaping:' This strength also allows him to leap incredible distances. *'Self-Induced Anger:' The Hulk's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. *'Weaponizing: '''As the Hulk, he had to make something useful out from any object and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. '''Accelerated Healing Factor:' Hulk can heal even serious wounds within seconds. Superhuman Durability: As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His Durability is similar to that of Thor. As Bruce Banner Genius Intellect: In his Bruce Banner persona, Bruce possesses a genius level intellect, especially when it comes to Gamma Energy and Radiation. He was able to create a successful cure for the Leader's gamma energy projector in a very short period of time. Average Stamina: Bruce also has quite a bit of stamina, having outrun a policeman who spotted him in Las Vegas. ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Biography Early life At some point in his life, Bruce Banner was a brilliant scientist who was doused with gamma radiation during a freak accident, which enabled him to turn into The Incredible Hulk when under intense stress. The destructive behavior of his monstrous alter ego caused the U.S. Military, for whom he was working on the gamma bomb project, to start giving him chase. Because of this, Bruce has spent his days on the run, trying to keep a low profile in public places. Hulk versus the World He was last spotted in Las Vegas, NV. In a diner on the city's outskirts, he approached Carl Creel, a.k.a. Absorbing Man, and tried to talk the villain into helping him out, promising to heal his condition in return. Instead, Creel attacked him, as he knew that Bruce was the Hulk. This resulted in a full-scale brawl on the Nevada desert, which culminated with S.H.I.E.L.D. interfering. In spite of the Hulk's efforts to avoid any casualties (even going out of his way to save S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Barbara Morse), he was incapacitated and taken under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. The Breakout In the Cube, Bruce is locked up in his cell. Samson visited him, to tell him about his condition and the curing of the other persona. Bruce was worried about the Cube prison and warned Samson that he is being used by S.H.I.E.L.D. After a blackout happened, an explosion occurred freeing Bruce, but still captivated by the boulder that fell on top of him. He is soon freed by gamma radiated Samson. Zzzax approached them and knocked Samson out and zapped Bruce, making him angry and transformed into the Hulk. Hulk took care of Zzzax and carried Samson, he encounterd Abomination and Absorbing Man and fought them for a while and escaped the prison along with Samson. Hulk went to the Vital diner and brought Samson to the waitress. He watched the news of the fight between Graviton and Thor and was interrupted by Banner in his own vision. He agreed with Banner to become a hero despite being known as a monster, in condition having control of the mind. When Graviton attacked the city, he came to the rescue and took on the villain Graviton. With his strength and density could overcome the gravitational powers of the villains and along with Wasp, Ant Man, Iron Man and Thor crumbled Graviton to his knees. After they defeated Graviton, they were approached by the S.H.I.E.L.D. who were going to take Hulk and Graviton. The Hulk was defended by Iron Man and was considered to be a hero. The heroes together by Iron Man's suggestion formed as a team and by Wasp's name suggestion became the Avengers. Avengers After becoming the Avengers he was invited to see the Avengers mansion where he would stay with Thor. Hulk arrived in time for the tour complaining about the others late arrivals. At the tour around the mansion, he took on the training sessions and succeeded. He along with the others arrived at the assembly hall, he talked with Bruce inside his mind, putting suspiciousness to the other Avengers. The Hulk argued with Thor about his behaviour and left to his room. Bruce wanted to contact him but was sealed by the Enchantress. With Hulk becoming enraged, he decided to quit and after talking with Thor he left the mansion. Hulk walked through the city scaring people around him, he was approached by Thor who wanted him to return to the mansion. Hulk pitted in a fight against the Asgardian. The other Avengers arrived and tried to calm Hulk down, but by Enchantress' spell, he was on a rampage. Before Hulk could finish the Wasp off, Bruce released himself from Enchantress spell and the Hulk went calm. He realized what he has done and left the scene. He discussed with Bruce who consoled the Hulk and made him return. The Hulk fought against the Enchantress and the Exeuctioner, with the latter trying to control him and Hulk freed from the spell. After the enemies fled, Thor tried to convince the Hulk to stay, but Hulk still decided to quit the scene and leaves. He went to the Artic to relieve his anger. Gamma World The Hulk arrived in a forest, where he was ambushed by the Hulkbusters. He fought them off until Hawkeye arrived and they stopped their attack. Hawkeye threatened the Hulk to let Bruce Banner out, but Hulk responded in laughter and transformed back into Bruce. Hawkeye explained about the Gamme dome and Bruce devised a plan where they would defeat the Leader and gave Hawkeye an antidote to the gamma radiation. Bruce transformed back into the Hulk and left towards the headquarters of Leader. At the headquarters, Hulk was offered to work alongside Leader to rule the world with gamma mutants. Hulk rejected the offer and wanted to smash him. At the dissappointment of the Leader he ordered Abomination to ambush the Hulk. He fought off against Abomination with the equipped gamma radiation receiver and was nearly beaten by him, but was rescued from Hawkeye who used the antidote of the Gamma radiation. Abomination depowered and Hulk punched him to the vast reaches of the dessert. The Hulk stood against the Leader in his battlesuit, but were interrupted by Absorbing Man who landed on the armor, after Thor arrived Hulk destroyed the Atenne releasing the gamma dome. After the Leader and Absorbing Man were in custody of S.H.I.E.l.D. Hulk was offered to rejoin the Avengers. His request to rejoin was if Hawkeye joined as well, Hawkeye accepted along with the Hulk. Masters of Evil At the Avengers mansion, Hulk watched TV, until he was ambushed by the Enchantress and Abomination. They send him through a portal to dimension Jotunheim, where he was ambushed by several Frost Giants. Hulk was brought back to the Assembly Hall, by Thor, survived from the cold and the fight against the Frost Giants. Hulk fought against the Enchantress until she was ordered to fled them away with teleportation. They went to the living room where they discussed the intentions of the Masters of Evil. Sentry 459 Hulk was called along with Thor and Iron Man to the hospital where Carol was taken care of. The Hulk listened to the story of Mar-Vell, until Wasp ordered to smash him which Hulk longed for. The Hulk released him when Mar-Vell wanted to help them from being destroyed by the Kree. Hulk along with the others went to the site of the Sentry-459, they attacked the robot, but was nearly indestructible. After Wasp took care of the robot from the inside, the mega bomb was set to detonate the whole planet, which Hulk arrogantly claimed that he could survive. After Thor send of the Mega bomb to the vast reaches of space, they went to hospital where Hank was wounded of the fight but survived. Kang the Conqueror Hulk along with Hawkeye watched in humour how Tony was beaten by Steve Rogers in boxing. When Kang went back to time to warn them of upcoming future, Hulk ambushed him from behind. He fought against Kang and hold him to let the others ask him some questions. The Hulk released him when Kang attacked them with energy bolts. Kang showed Hulk along with other the Avengers the future of the distastrous planet Earth. Hulk was annoyed by Kang by his accusation of the destroyed planet being Captain America's fault, he tried to attacked him but was beaten by him. The Avengers distracted Kang long enough until Iron Man brought them back to the present. Back at the present, Hulk witnessed Kang fled the scene back to the Damocles. Kang's army rampaged the city, the Avengers took on the robots but were indestructible. Captain America ordered Hulk to save Giant Man, which he ignored at first. The Hulk fought off against the robots along with Hawkeye on the bridge, where they formed into a huge robot, but was eventually destroyed by the Avengers and they took on the space ships as well. Loki's war When Hulk was on one of the Nine Realms after defeating the Executioner and claiming his Asgardian axe as his new weapon, he freed the imprisoned Asgardian warriors from Loki's forces. The Warriors Three respected him as Hulk has the gift of battle and Hulk was happy about this. Reuniting with the Avengers, they defeated Loki with their skills and strategy. Hulk was among with the Avengers being praised by the Asgardians for saving them all and the Asgardians has their trust. After the end of the war, Bruce was walking with the others saying good night to Steve before the latter was replaced by the Skrull. It is stated that Hulk was tired from all the fighting on Asgard. Avengers Dissasemble Hulk was on monitor when the rest of Avengers where celebrating Ms. Marvel's invitation to the Avengers. He was watched by Black Panther, who was on Hulk duty. Hulk was stressed at the silent panther and stated that he talked too much, which confused the former. After the Avengers returned, they were confronted by Iron Man who had suspiciousness on Skrull who infiltrated the Avengers. After Iron Man accused Hawkeye of being one, Hulk backed him up and fought alongside him against Ms. Marvel. Captain America made them stop, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Black Panther left the team. Hulk along with Hawkeye was about to be ready to leave, but was stopped by Captain America who convinced them to stay and accepted it alongside Hawkeye and Wasp and became the remaining Avengers. Relationships Bruce Banner Though Bruce is a separate persona (but is still technically the Hulk) from Hulk, he can still see him as an illusion. Bruce is one of the few people who can reason but Hulk is shown to listen to him. Thunderbolt Ross General Ross is the Hulk's archenemy. In leading the Hulkbusters, he was so obsessed in capturing or possibly destroy the Hulk over the years whatever means necessary. Hulk hates him more than Ross hates him. Wasp Wasp is Hulk's first best friend. She helped him in a fight against Graviton and gained Hulk's trust. He now took orders from her in every battle they fought and in free time. She can guide him to the right choice in everyway. Hawkeye Hawkeye is Hulk's second best friend. When they first met, he was an enemy to Hulk,but when the Leader unleashes the Gamma Dome,he went to the Hulk for help and gained his trust in a condition if he stays in the Avengers with him. Hulk often lets him ride on his back for a high jump which scares him much to the Hulk's delight. Captain America The Hulk seems to be greatly inspired by the Captain especially after the super soldier calls him an honorable warrior and would follow his orders without protest. Betty Ross The Hulk cares deeply for Betty and will go to great lengths to make sure she is safe. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Avengers After the events of the ''Incredible Hulk, Dr. Bruce Banner is working as a doctor in India having not transformed for over a year. He is tricked into contact with Natasha Romanoff by a little girl and is brought into the Avengers Initiative. After meeting members of the team on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Banner and Tony Stark begin research on the recently captured Loki's spear. When the team begins to spark unnecessary arguments, the brainwashed Clint Barton/Hawkeye leads a team into the ship and explodes one of the engines, causing Banner and Romanoff to fall into the weapons cache room. Banner transforms unwillingly despite Romanoff's efforts to calm him down and ends up falling off the helicarrier after causing much destruction and even throwing down with Thor. He eventually transforms back to Banner to find himself having been watched falling by a man. The man gives Banner a new pair of pants. Banner returns to fight in the war in New York and finally reveals his secret of keeping calm: he is always angry. Banner transforms into the Hulk and takes out a Chitauri leviathan with one punch, then, serving as Master Sergeant of the team, aids the Avengers in the battle. He is given a simple order by Captain America: SMASH! After assisting and suckerpunching Thor, the Hulk enters the Stark Tower and beats Loki into submission. The World Security Concil eventually send a missile to destroy Manhattan. Stark flies the missile through the Chitauri's portal, though his suit shuts down in the progress. The Hulk catches Stark and screams in his face, waking him up. After Loki is sent back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract, Banner and Stark drive away in one of Stark's sports cars while the others go their separate ways. After the end credits, he is seen eating lunch quietly at a shawarma restaurant with the rest of the Avengers. ''Iron Man 3 Banner made a short cameo at the post-credits scene of the film when Tony Stark had been recounting his experiences to Banner, who awakens, having fallen asleep at the beginning of Tony's story. Ultimate Spider-Man Great Power and Responsibility Hulk was seen among the Avengers having fallen to Thundra from an alternate future timeline. Exclusive Hulk was seen in Manhattan on a rampage. When Mary Jane was recording the fight while Spider-Man had fought Hulk, the green brute mentioned about "energy man". In a safe place, MJ and Spider-Man had discovered that "energy man" was actually Zzzax, who was fighting Hulk this whole time. As the two continued fighting, Hulk threw Spider-Man, who retaliated by webbing the front of his face. Hulk warned Spider-Man to "turn on the lights" or else he would get more destructive. Hulk got the webbing off of his face and was shot at by police officers. This would further to prove that Hulk was misunderstood and only seen as "terrible" and a "menace" by everyone because of how he looks. Teaming up with Hulk, Spider-Man had helped defeating Zzzax and protected Hulk from S.H.I.E.L.D. arrest. Before Hulk left, he commented that humans are dumb except for "bug-man". As Mary Jane questioned the Hulk, he said "Hulk hate interviews." then left. Home Sick Hulk Hulk returned in ''Home Sick Hulk, sick with an alien infection caused by the Phalanx. ''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Hulk was first seen battling with his friends in New York, but their powers are drained from Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Inator. As the villains get away, Hulk attempts to jump after them, but without his strength, he inevitably fails to do so. After the team contacts S.H.I.E.L.D., they discover that the beam that drained their powers originated from a satellite made in Danville, specifically from two boys Phineas and Ferb. When given temporary powers, Candace messes up the boys' machine causing Hulk to gain Iron Man's Powers. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hulk appears in his own series, set some time when he was on the run. By this time, Hulk appears to have become much more intelligent, now able to speak in complete sentences and even referring to himself in the first person. Video Games Disney INFINITY 2.0 The Hulk appears alongside the rest of the Avengers in the Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Avengers Play-set by protecting New York from Loki and MODOK's Frost Giant forces. Background in other media *This is the tenth animated incarnation of the Hulk. Previous versions include ''Hulk (part of The Marvel Super heroes), The Incredible Hulk (1982), The Incredible Hulk (1996), Ultimate Avengers, Ultimate Avengers 2, The Super Hero Squad Show, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Hulk Vs. (Hulk Vs. Thor, Hulk Vs. Wolverine) and Planet Hulk. *Hulk appeared in several live-action and series including The Incredible Hulk TV series, Hulk, The Incredible Hulk and in The Avengers. Trivia *Edward Norton, who played Bruce Banner/Hulk in Marvel's 2008 live-action film the Incredible Hulk, was going to reprise his role for the 2012 live-action crossover film in the saga the Avengers, but he was fired because he demanded too many script changes and he was too difficult to work with. *Another film staring the Hulk was released in 2003 and directed by Ang Lee but it was long before the Marvel Cinematic Universe had officially started with Iron Man in 2008. Gallery External Links * Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Iconic characters Category:Adults Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Bullies Category:Giants Category:Iron Man 3 characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Creatures Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters